A new place to call home
by HouseMDFire
Summary: Conner and Ava learn to balance work life and personal life
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Conner Rhodes and Dr. Ava Bekker

Chicago Med

Ava sat in her car at Chicago Med willing herself to get out and go inside to work. She had gotten there early so she had about 10 minute to do nothing. She ran her hands over face wincing some. She shook her head as memories from last night came flooding back.

Ava was planning on a sinner with the guy she was seeing, however he had other ideas. Once inside he looked her up and down and Ava knew that look. He had that look once before when they had sex. Shaking her head she told him to leave and she wasn't going to see him anymore.

Getting out of the car her mind kept going. He pushed her up against the wall before the beating started. The more she fought, told him no and stop the worse it got. He finally left and Ava waiting before getting up and changing. This morning the bruises were all over her back.

In the locker room she changed slowly, thankful her clothes covered everything. When she came out Conner was sitting and waiting for her. She put her clothes up before sitting not to him, holding the tears back.

Conner put his arms around f her as the tears fell. She jumped when his arms hit her bruises. Pulling away, she wiped the tears that stained her face. He was watching her, watching as she carefully washed her face, fixed her shirt and made sure she was covered. Then she walked out.

A few days later a patient had gotten out of control and got Ava in the eye. Sitting in the break room with ice on her eye she looked at Conner "no one's fault. I'll be fine." She took the ice off "black?' sighing Conner nodded "I've had worse, this is nothing."The look he was giving her, she knew he was about to find out.

Conner turned his finger in a circle telling her to turn around. Slowly Ava turned, jumping slightly as Conner un tucked and pulled up her shirt "who?" he asked, she shook her head as he pushed her shirt up higher "Ave, who did this?" he got up and went to get something to help with the bruises and pain "I'm not going to go after him, I should but I won't" she told him of just that night as he put the medicine on her back. When he finished he held her tightly, enough for her to feel safe. Then Conner whispered "you're coming home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed and Ava had figured out she wasn't leaving. When the first week passed Conner had told her his feelings, Ava still hid her feelings about him. She stood at the big window as Conner cooked dinner. "Beautiful night" she said going to help, or try since he usually kicked her out "I'll take the drinks outside" she grabbed his beer before he could get it.

Conner laughed watching her go "You didn't need to take time off to move." He said "I said I would help you on out days off" She sat on the counter "I figured you would love me gone for a few weeks. Getting to be the big man again" he laughed kissing her "You push me to be better" holding him in his spot "it's only one more week. I think you will live." She let him do so he could get back to the food.

They stayed outside after dinner. Ava lay in his arms as he held her "This is becoming out thing us out here after dinner, you holding me" he nodded "I didn't tell you about the beating for this to happen" he kissed her head "I asked you Ava because I wanted it. I have for awhile but I never could find the right time to ask." She nodded "I do love you and even though you won't say it, I know you have feelings for me" she looked up at him smiling and that's all he needed as his answer.

The next day Ava was going to meet Conner for lunch; she decided to talk to Maggie about something. Walking into the ER she found her quickly "Can we talk for a minute?" Maggie nodded following Ava down the hall "I need this to say between us" Maggie nodded "yes, sure of course" looking around Ava took a breath "I need to see if I'm pregnant. It's been awhile I don't trust pregnancies test."

Finding a room Ava laid down for Maggie to do the ultrasound. Ava already knew the answer; however she wanted to see "Ava?" Maggie whispered pulling her back to focus "you are pregnant" she pointed to the screen "I suggest, as you know, to see you doctor and get fully checked." She printed off the pictures as Ava sat up "I won't say a word to anyone. This will stay between us" Ava nodded talking the pictures "thank you Maggie. I'm meeting Conner got lunch, I'll see you in a few days" she put the pictures away and walked back down the hall having small talking with Maggie.

Ava stood outside waiting for Conner, thinking about what was about to happen. The cool air blew making her shiver a little. Ava jumped when a coat draped her shoulders. Turning she smiled as she meet Conner's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you want to go?" Conner asked as they walked to his car. She got in the car "There is a new place down town." Ave said after a few minutes "I've heard great things about it." She asked as he drove and found a spot. They walked in and put in their names "if you don't have time we find another place" he said "I have time" Conner said "we will wait. We will have wonderful lunch and a nice talk" Ave nodded sitting down next to him.

Once at the table they ordered Ava sat back "I'll be back at the end of the week." She smiled "excited? Ready to be pushed again?" laughing Conner leaned back "Bring it on Bekker" he got his water "I do miss you there though." She smiled "Remember that Rhodes when we disagree."

They has a nice lunch, keeping work talk to a minimum. As they ate dessert he could tell something was on Ava's mind. "Conner tried to think of a way to ask and not come off as pushing "Are you missing work?" he decided to go easy "yes, but a break has been nice. I'll be back in a few days, so I'm ok" he nodded and tried again "Are you having second thoughts on moving in? I asked, well told you, I shouldn't have done that."

Ava laughed "I agree, however….." she looked at him "I didn't mind you telling me. I needed and out for the moment, I just didn't think you would ask me to stay. You Conner, threw me" Conner laughed "I threw Dr. Bekker?" she nodded "Well keep them coming" he thought again "Ava, I know something is bothering you. Its personal, I get that and if you don't want me to know, that is fine I understand." He paused "I want you to know I am here for you 100% no matter what." She nodded slightly "Lets go you look like you need air."

As they walked to the car Ava stayed a few feet away. Conner let it be, he opened her door then got in "I'll bring dinner back tonight and we can maybe watch a movie?" Ava nodded "sounds great Conner, I can call it in if you like "he nodded as they got out "see you tonight" he said

Ava walked over to him put her head on his chest and started to cry. He rubbed her back confused at all this "Conner" she cried "I'm….."


	4. Chapter 4

Conner held her close to him. Ava has only had one break down in front of him, when an instrument had been left inside someone. However this was different, he knew things would change from the way her body shook as she cried. He made up his mind. He got her back to his car and called Sharon to let her know he would be out for personal reasons. Once he got home Ava had calmed down. She sat on the couch as Conner got her some water and sat beside her

Ava lend against him her mind racing "This isn't me" she thought "he must think I'm having a break down" he had pulled her close "me moving in was a bad idea, now I'm going to have to repack, find another place and get settled before this baby comes." He mind kept going all while Conner held her "Ava, pull it together, tell him while you still have time off to repack and move."

Ava sat up "there is something I need to tell you." She said "I'll move, not a big deal. I don't want you to feel like you have to." She said sifting a little "Why not tell me first and let me decide what 'I don't have to do' Ava. When I asked you to move in I had no intentions to have you move back out." He paused watching her "Ava, tell me, talk to me." She closed her for a minute then looked at him "I'm pregnant Conner." She said for the first time out loud.

Conner held her close "Still not moving out. I love you Ava, you aren't leaving. As for you being pregnant, I'm okay with that. You can't scare me away." He smiled "any pictures?" she nodded going to get them. Handing them over to him and settling back beside him she started to calm down. "Maggie is the only one who knows. I needed her to confirm." He nodded "Conner, I don't know what I will do, this is happening quickly and I need" Ava paused "I am keeping this baby." she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

"I never thought otherwise." Conner said "However I would love it if you and your baby would still stay here." She nodded slowly "I I have a spare room that could be the baby's room. I mean you never have used it." She laughed "No, because your bed is so much better, I also enjoy the company in the bed." He got up "I enjoy the company too. I do have to admit." He got some water and lend against the wall "You aren't alone, you never would have been either." He said

Ava nodded putting the pictures up "between us for now please, I will tell as time goes on." She paused "Personal reasons as to why it can't get out." He nodded "You sure about this? Because I'm still somewhat packed and I just need to find another place" his look said it all "ok, I'll finish unpacking. I am fine, go back to work." He watched her unpacking "No, I am fine, it's a personal day, no one needs to know what the real reason is, I mean it was personal." She nodded

Conner went to make a list for the store. He was going to make a wonderful dinner, like most nights. He smiled thinking in a few months their lives would change and they would have a little one to take outside and sit after dinner. He smiled again watching her move around the place. Ava didn't bring a lot with her, which was odd but he didn't push it. When he finished the list he went to find Ava standing outside

Conner wrapped his arms around her "Oh, I know I disappeared on you" she said "I needed air." He nodded "So I made a list for dinner and to get other things, are you ok to stay here and is there is anything else you want me to get?" he asked handing her the list for her to look over. She read down the list holding out her hand for his pen and added a few things down hoping he would actually allow her to cook something "I'm making this too." She said handing it back "I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

Laughing Conner left and went to get everything and picked up a few things on the way home. He stopped by the hospital to talk to Maggie then headed home. He laughed seeing Ava sitting on the kitchen counter looking at a cook book


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" he asked putting the bags down "I mean, I always cook since…..not that you are bad or anything" he smiled as she glared at him "You are good on some things." He started to unpack and put away as she dug through the bags for her things "I told you I was going to cook something." she said "it's just dessert, you're doing the dinner so we won't starve if it's bad." she slid off the counter "I might surprise you." Conner nodded as she moved past him to a spot she had a pile of dishes and he moaned. He was about to see the real reason why he didn't like her to cook.

Thirty minutes into them both preparing the dinner and dessert the kitchen was a mess and Ava was covered from head to toe in flour. He shook his head getting the dinner into the oven "Umm….you ok over there?" she threw a little flour his way "do I not look ok? You know when you dump flour it send it flying" he started to move over to her "Oh, what do you think you are doing? I don't want help." He nodded going back to clean his mess "I will clean I promise." He laughed again knowing he would help clean and it would be a bigger mess by the end. He thought back to the first night he allowed her to cook. Conner went to change and allow Ava to finish 'cooking' he came back "well? Did you finish?" she threw more flour at him "Yes, I finished but you have something cooking so I have to wait. So I will clean since you are clean."

Ava put her dish on the stove top and started to clean. She knew he would help. It didn't take long before he was putting dishes in the dishwasher and Ava putting flour in a cup and the rest up. With his back turned to her she dumped the cup of flour over his head. He turned grabbing for her as she laughed running away. He shook his head running after her. She still had the cup of flour which wasn't empty and Conner knew that. He finally caught her, grabbing her cup dumped the rest over her head. Ava laughed as he pulled her close to him kissing her.

Conner sat up in bed careful not to wake Ava. There was flour everywhere. He smiled looking at her and could only imagine what he looked like. He covered her and got up and went to shower. He was glad he had taken dinner out since….he looked at the clock… he went to put it back in and went to get the dishes out and drinks for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Connor went to check on Ava, seeing her still sleeping he put her dish in and went about cleaning the house. She always made the same dish and he didn't care since he loved it. He couldn't believe how messy they had gotten earlier. Once he finished he got her dessert out and sat on the couch replaying earlier events.

"Connor don't you dare dump that over my head" Ava said trying to grab his hand "please you know I'll never get it all off" he eyed her before letting the flour slowly fall all over her "oh we are playing it that way?" she laughed "only fair, you got me with my back turned Bekker" he reminded her "now if you will excuse me I will go clean up." He started to walk away watching Ava out of the corner of his eye as she went back to the kitchen and get more flour. He shook his head as he took the food out of the oven and turned it off just as the flour came down over his head. Connor spun around and grabbed the bag as Ava fled for the living room. He chased her through the apartment sending the flour flying. By the time they got to the bedroom they were covered and slipping and sliding and out of flour. "Connor, please….ok I'm done….no more." Ava breathed heavily as Connor turned the bag upside down "oh…guess we will have to get more" Connor looked at her "Again…we go through a lot" he smiled pulling her to him and kissed her "I will never be done." She laughed pushing him away only for him to pull her back "Oh, I don't think so Rhodes." She whispered "I know what you are thinking" he laughed kissing her pulling her into bed. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they kissed.

Conner got up again to check on Ava. She looked so peaceful and innocent as she slept. He climbed back in beside her and pulled her close to him. He treasured these moments with her. He let his hand roam to her stomach and rubbed slowly over the baby bump that was starting to show. She stirred in his arms and turned over slowly burring her head into his chest. He kissed her head "I love you Ava Bekker" he whispered


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Connor had gotten Ava up not long after since it was hitting 7pm and he knew she wouldn't sleep later. He could tell as they sat outside eating that she was tired no just 'you just go up' tired no this was a 'I can't keep my eyes open let me go back to bed' tired "Ava? You ok? You want to go back to bed?" she shook her head slowly "no, otherwise I won't sleep later" she ate slowly trying to focus "I'll be ok" he nodded "any plans?" he asked "While I'm at work tomorrow?" she shook her head "I can always call in if you want me to stay." She looked at him "I am not a baby; I do not need to be 'watch' Connor. I have things to do. I will be fine until you get back. I can meet you for lunch if you wish." He took collected their plates and got up "I'd love to meet you for lunch Ava." He smiled "do you want dessert now or later?" she got up and moved to the couch "later" she said he went to put the dishes up and sat behind her and let her lean back in his arms and went back to sleep.

Connor moved and carried her back to bed and laid beside her letting her curl back into him. He pulled out his ipad and started to look up things for the baby. He would save things and let Ava look through the things to get her approval. They had been talking about what they would need so he felt comfortable with picking a few items but not on decoration. He thought it best to leave that to her. Ava had made it clear on a few things that she wanted and he didn't fight her on it. Connor looked up cloth diapers and wipes and bottles that she said she wanted that went with a pump. He saved them for her to look at later and went on his own mission he had been on for awhile now. He pulled up the page and looked slowly as he watched her breathing.

Around one in the morning he felt her get up, not wanting to be in her personal space let her go. She usually got up around one or two and ended up in the living room watching TV so she wouldn't wake him. He would wait about 20 minutes and go in and cover her since she would have fallen back to sleep. He laughed every time but never wanted to tell her. He loved watching her sleep; actually he loved everything about her. Connor wanted her in his life and not as someone to help raise her child, or her boyfriend. He sighed he didn't know what they were to be honest.

Connor got ready for work at 5, made him and Ava breakfast and coffee and tea. Ava cut the fruit for them as he made eggs and pretty much whatever Ava wanted that morning. It was always different so he enjoyed seeing what she wanted. He was thankful it was never anything weird. "I looked at baby things last night and saved it for you to look through. See if I actually got anything you might like. Ok none has been bought; it's all in the checkout spot." She smiled playing with her fork "now I'm curious what you picked up Rhodes. I'm sure you did a great job and I will love it. I know we are doing cloth diapers so I will be careful on the other things." He leaned over "don't do that. We will be fine. I saw some but I'm not sure what you were wanting." She smiled "I'll be fine. Go, I'll come down later for lunch" he nodded kissing her "See you soon"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ava made the purchases she needed for the baby and showered before meeting Connor for lunch. She walked into his office and smiled seeing him behind his desk. "I know I'm early, I didn't want to stay at the house doing nothing, I'm also hungry." He got up "Let's go then. We can go anywhere you and the baby want to go." He grabbed his coat and headed to the door "Soup and a salad sounds perfect to me." She said "It's gotten really cold out there" she tugged on her jacket as Connor put his jacket on "I will never get use to this cold." She whispered as she walked outside "we can walk though." She said knowing they usually walked "I will be fine. We can talk about things on our way." He looked at her "It's nothing bad, I promise" she started to tell him unfortually it was too loud and they were unable to talk let alone listen.

They got to the dinner and got a spot in the corner away from everyone so they could talk and about to hear each other. After they ordered their drinks and food Connor turned his attention to Ava "So, it was loud outside and you were yelling and I still couldn't hear you. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he was curious about what she was thinking. She was still very...unsure about the two of them and adding being pregnant didn't help. Ava took a sip of her water when the drinks came "I am thinking of many a home birth." She said "I am so uncomfortable at the moment with people knowing I can just imagine how I will be once the time comes." He nodded slowly "I think you can decide on what makes you comfortable and if being home does then yes, we can do that. I don't think anything you can say I'll say no to." She nodded sitting back "Oh you may since we are both doctors." He looked at her wondering where she was going with that "You're going to breastfeed I'm assuming since you got a breast pump, I support your decision on that." She rubbed her stomach slowly. She loved feeling her baby kick "I am breastfeeding, you are correct on that. However I am not doing anything vaccinations." He nodded "I see now why you said what you did. Are you sure? We both know what we learned in med school" he got his drink "Ava, I can't tell you what to do, however I will not just sit back and let you make this decision blindly" Ava looked down, she felt small and hated the feeling "Connor, I am not doing this blindly, I am home all day so I have time to do timely research. I fine what we do is completely fine, however I stand by this. I let papers for you on the bed." He nodded as the food came and changed the topic seeing that Ava was getting upset.

Ava ate the soup slowly "umm….the furniture for the baby's room is here." She said "Came before I left, the guy was nice and put in all inside the door for me. " Connor smiled "I finally get to put it all together. You must have gotten the next day shipping." He laughed "I can put it together tonight. It will be fun to see it finally becoming real" she laughed "And my finally expending belly hasn't done that yet? Or you feeling the baby move?" he titled his head "And you are still the most beautiful women. I think the furniture added to the realness also a name and knowing the gender would make it real too." She shook her head "You know I don't want to know the gender and we can pick a name later." She played with her soup "Ava? What is it? I am fine waiting, I think waiting until the baby is born will be fun." He looked at her getting worried again. Everyone who knew Ava knew quiet wasn't in her vocabulary. "You're scaring me Ava. What is on your mind, please talk to me?" Ava looked up at him "I…I…." she let her eyes fall back to the table


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lunch was quiet as Ava just played with her food. She ended up getting a to go up for the soup and one for her salad and the dessert Connor had gotten her in hopes to cheer her up. She carried the bag carefully back to the hospital "I'll see you at home later." She said once they reached the doors "I don't feel like going in. They will bring my car around, I'll be fine waiting." He kissed her head "Ava, I do wish you would tell me what's on your mind. Come up to my office, just for awhile. Please?" she sighed "ok, for awhile, though I don't see a reason too." She said as they walked down the hall "I do. I want you to tell me what is on your mind." She shook her head "if you are going to keep asking I'll just leave now and see you at home" he nodded "Just relax. Other than putting the furniture together anything you need before I come home?" he asked "Food?" she held up the bag "Just relax then you can go. Are you thinking of coming back to work?" she placed the food on his desk and sat down "yes, and I will next week. It will be good for me to get back into all this." She looked down at her phone "We can talk tonight, I have to go." She got back up and grabbed the bag "I love you." She said kissing him "I hear you every time you tell me that." She smiled leaving

Ava hated not telling Connor but she needed to wait. She needed everything before she talked to him. She looked at the clock "He must have stopped at the store" she said rubbing her stomach "let's see what is on the tv hmmm….." she turned on a movie and sat back with her tea to wait. She was almost asleep when she heard the key turn and Connors footsteps going to the kitchen. He learned a long time ago to enter quietly since she was often asleep on the couch she got up and went into the kitchen "figured you made a stop" she said sitting on a stool "I did, how are you feeling?" he asked looking at her "you look flushed, you warm?" he asked feeling her head "im fine" she batted his hand away. "I was covered up drinking hot tea and sleeping, not at once" he laughed as he finished putting everything away and started dinner. Ava got the plates and glasses down "Now that it's too cold to eat outside….we sit at the table now?" he shook his head "Im going to start a fire and we will eat their from now on." She looked at him "oh really?" he nodded going to start a fire and laid a blanket out on the ground

Ava sat with her water watching Connor add more wood before joining her on the floor "there is something I want to talk to you about." Ava said after a few minutes "I wanted to wait though and now that I have everything I can tell you." He nodded "and what would that be?" she handed him a folder "This is up to you, no hard feelings at all." She said as he opened the folder "You have already done so much…." She trailed off as a smile spread across Connors face "yes" he said "a thousand times yes"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Connor went and got a pen and signed the papers. He was going to be the father of Ava's baby in every way that counted. He was finally getting the family he only dreamed of. He didn't care if he didn't create the baby but he was going to be the father now. He handed her back the folder "take it back and have it filed in the morning. You do know I was still going to be there for you and your baby and I would have never asked to do that." She put the folder beside her " I know Connor, it's something I've wanted for awhile and I thought I'd give it a go. I'd never make you. If you looked at it and said 'I can't right now' I'd been ok." He shook his head "Connor this isn't something I'd make you do or anyone. The father clearly doesn't since he hasn't called me. Better not either not after what he did." She looked up at him "another time. Not now. This is a special time for us." He leaned over and kissed her

After dinner he held her as they sat on the couch slowly rubbing her stomach as they watched a movie and the fire blazed on. Connor could feel Ava's breathing becoming even which meant she was about asleep. He kissed her head and whispered "come on sleepy head let's go to bed" she shook her head curling up. This wasn't new to Connor, she did this all the time "Ava, come on. It's not a far walk" her hand found his "bekker, I will carry you." A smiled spread across her face. He rolled his eyes getting up slowly then picked her up "I should leave you there for one night" he whispered as he walked to their room. Once there he laid her down and covered her up "you would never hear the end of it either" she said pulling the covers up and curled up as he laughed leaving the room to take care of the fire. He climbed into bed an hour later after cleaning and making sure the fire was still going. He kissed Ava's head gently before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Connor slept great, unfortunately Ava didn't. Her dreams kept her in a restless sleep. She went back to the night when she got pregnant. Ava started to struggle to wake up but her dreams kept her in her sleep. She struggled against Connor who was talking softly to her. "Ava, come on. It's ok to wake up. I'm right here." He whispered "no one is going to hurt you again. I'll make sure if that." He sighed it was going on 20 minutes now of her struggling, screaming, crying, hitting him and yelling. Connor had no idea what was going on in her mind, she had never told him how she got the bruises but he had a feeling the bruises and getting pregnant happened about the same time. He got up and got clothes for her since she was sweating and would probably want to change when she did wake. Another 20 minutes or so Ava finally woke screaming before relaxing when Connor wrapped her in his arms and just let her cry.

Once Ava was calm and back to sleep Connor went to start breakfast and brought it back to bed. He turned the tv on low and sipped his coffee. He was about to breakout the French toast when Ava slowly sat up. He handed her, her tea once she was settled. "How bad was it" she asked "I feel sick and scared and ashamed" he shook his head "no need to feel ashamed. You didn't say anything I just held you as you cried." Ava moaned "it's fine Ava. I know whatever it is, you are hurting and just needed to be held. If you want to tell me you can but it's your call" she nodded "I'm hungry and that smells really good" Connor handed her a plate turned up the tv and ate. The ball was in Ava's court and he was going to push.

After breakfast he took the dishes back to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher before getting ready for work. "I can call in and tell them I can't come in" he said "they will understand" he sat on the bed "Connor I will be fine. Go to work. Do what you do and don't worry about me" he looked at her "ok try not to worry about me. I'm just going to work on the babies room. Put clothes away and diapers. Things like that" he nodded slowly before getting up "call me if you need me. Come see me if you are out and about" he kissed her "I got the fire going and it should be fine u til I get back" Ava walked to the door with him "I'll see you later" she said and locked the door behind him. She leaned against the door and cried again. Connor could hear her and his heart broke into a thousand pieces but he knew there was nothing he could do until she opened up about that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

Connor grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He was still in his pjs as he drove to med. running in he hit the desk "where is Ava?!" He yelled Maggie pointed and he ran over slamming into Kelly and Matt "what happened?" He asked seeing Ava laying there with IVs and Natalie and Will. They knew better than to make Connor move "someone ran a red light and hit her car. Her car was pushed 5 feet before hitting a pole." Connor shook his head "was she awake!" Matt shook his head "she's still out. When Ava got here Will and Natalie where on their way out but wanted to take her." Connor nodded "she's pregnant and Natalie knew."he paced "the other driver is under watch with Jay" kelly said knowing that it wouldn't really help "she was lucky" matt said as they left

Connor stood at the door as Will walked over " baby is fine. Ava will be out for awhile. She will be bruised and two ribs are broken. Other wise she is lucky that's all. Natalie is going to let you see the baby then we are going to rest. We will be doing her care." Connor nodded "thanks Will" he walked in slowly not taking his eyes off Ava "I want to see the baby" he whispered as Natalie set it up. His eyes shifted from Ava to the baby "I don't want to know the sex I just need to hear the heart beat" she nodded as she found it for him. Tears filled his eyes before slowly falling down. Natalie finished "she's going to be ok. She was lucky" he nodded taking her hand as Natalie left. "Ava why did you leave? No matter how angry we get, we still talk" he put his head down on the bed "your baby is doing great. Your going to be fine you just need to wake up" his tears kept falling "I love you Ava Bakker, I love your baby already. I want us to be a family. I don't have to know your past, you know that, I want you" he rubbed her stomach. You could finally tell she was pregnant and he loved it. He laughed "you are 7months about time" He kissed her stomach the her hand "I'm not leaving your side" he heard footsteps so he looked over and saw Sharon "yes, she and I are together in some way." She put her hand on his shoulder "is the baby yours?" She asked he answered shaking his head "not in that way but will be in other ways" she nodded "we will move her in the morning, we are going to keep an eye one her" he nodded "rest" she said leaving he put his head down again and had just fallen asleep when the alarms started going off


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Connor came home to a smelling good house. He knew he should let Ava cook dinner but he loved to cook and she made the best desserts. He found Ava asleep on the couch in front of a semi going fire. He got it going again and turned on some soft music before changing clothes and curling up on the other side of the couch and watched her sleep. He rubbed her legs gentle as he watched her breathing. She never woke when he did this, he learned ages ago she could sleep through anything. However if he kissed her in the right place she would wake up. He got up and covered her and went to start dinner.

Ava woke to the smell of pasta and wondered into the kitchen and sat on the stool "Smells really good. This is different from other pastas we have had hmmm?" He turned "it is, I think you will like it. Did I wake you?" She pulled the chips and dip over "no, just the smell of the food. Anyways, I needed to get up other wise I won't sleep tonight" she went to check the pie in the freezer to see if it was done "You needed the nap after last night" Connor ventured to say under his breath "really? You really are being it up again?! Maybe I'll sleep on the couch or maybe you should" he shook his head mixing the pasta together then started the salad "that won't last long. You know I'll feel sorry for you and move you to the bedroom like I do every night and then you will make me move because of work. So the way I see it we might as well sleep in bed" she took the chips and dip and went to turn on a movie. He finished the salad and added more wood to the fire "movie date dinner?" He asked she shook her head not looking at him "do you want dinner or just that?" He asked pointing she didn't say anything "ok then, dinner is in the kitchen when you snap out of whatever mood you are in" he headed to the kitchen to eat alone. He knew Ava wouldn't be coming.

He put alway all the food but left a pate in the fridge that she just could grab and headed the bedroom. She didn't look at him as he passed by. He laid in bed reading hoping she wouldn't come to bed soon. He purposely didn't touch the fire. It was midnight and she still hadn't come in. He went out to check on her and she was wide awake. He noticed she did get dinner and pie she made. He lended against the wall "are you coming to bed?" He whispered he got no response so he headed back to bed. He slept a few hours before waking with a start. He got up and went on a hunt for Ava. She wasn't in the bedroom, the nursery, living room or kitchen. He dressed and headed outside. Seeing her car gone his panic increases. He had no idea where she could have gone or what state of mind she was in. She was upset with him, why he wasn't fully sure. He went back up to his apartment to grab his keys and phone. Right as he went to grab his phone it rang. Seeing who it was his grabbed it "hello?!" ... "no!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Connor grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He was still in his pjs as he drove to med. running in he hit the desk "where is Ava?!" He yelled Maggie pointed and he ran over slamming into Kelly and Matt "what happened?" He asked seeing Ava laying there with IVs and Natalie and Will. They knew better than to make Connor move "someone ran a red light and hit her car. Her car was pushed 5 feet before hitting a pole." Connor shook his head "was she awake!" Matt shook his head "she's still out. When Ava got here Will and Natalie where on their way out but wanted to take her." Connor nodded "she's pregnant and Natalie knew."he paced "the other driver is under watch with Jay" kelly said knowing that it wouldn't really help "she was lucky" matt said as they left

Connor stood at the door as Will walked over " baby is fine. Ava will be out for awhile. She will be bruised and two ribs are broken. Other wise she is lucky that's all. Natalie is going to let you see the baby then we are going to rest. We will be doing her care." Connor nodded "thanks Will" he walked in slowly not taking his eyes off Ava "I want to see the baby" he whispered as Natalie set it up. His eyes shifted from Ava to the baby "I don't want to know the sex I just need to hear the heart beat" she nodded as she found it for him. Tears filled his eyes before slowly falling down. Natalie finished "she's going to be ok. She was lucky" he nodded taking her hand as Natalie left. "Ava why did you leave? No matter how angry we get, we still talk" he put his head down on the bed "your baby is doing great. Your going to be fine you just need to wake up" his tears kept falling "I love you Ava Bakker, I love your baby already. I want us to be a family. I don't have to know your past, you know that, I want you" he rubbed her stomach. You could finally tell she was pregnant and he loved it. He laughed "you are 7months about time" He kissed her stomach the her hand "I'm not leaving your side" he heard footsteps so he looked over and saw Sharon "yes, she and I are together in some way." She put her hand on his shoulder "is the baby yours?" She asked he answered shaking his head "not in that way but will be in other ways" she nodded "we will move her in the morning, we are going to keep an eye one her" he nodded "rest" she said leaving he put his head down again and had just fallen asleep when the alarms started going off


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After spending a week in the hospital Connor finally got Ava home. He was grateful that Maggie and April came and cleaned and got food in the house. He had refused to leave with fear that something would happen. He started a fire once she was settled on the couch. He curled up next to her and started a movie. "Anything need or want?" He asked as they previews played Ava knew he was having a hard time. He still hadn't brought up that night. She shook her head looking at his cast. She knew Connor punched walled but to hit it so hard to break his hand? "Can we talk?" She asked "we have a lot to talk about and walking on eggshells got us here." He shook his head "not the time Ava. I'll start dinner. Soup?" Ava nodded "sounds perfect" she smiled he kissed her and headed to the kitchen. She followed after hearing banging "need help? I can do something. I'm not on bedrest." She said "no, and you don't need to move a lot with your ribs" he put the pot down and went to the fridge to get things for veggie soup when Ava held the door shut "I can sit and cut let me" he let go of the door as she got things out "did you make a hole in the wall?" He shook his head "at lest you didn't lose your temper on anyone" he nodded getting things out of the cabinet "she sat and started to cut "I was angry, I just left. I was going to Barnes and Nobles to get coffee and read to clear my head." She kept her eyes on her work "I was getting to the light and the person slammed on their breaks and I the last thing I remember was headlights coming from the side." She looked up not hearing anything she walked over to Connor and put her head on his chest and let him cry.

They finally got dinner done and sat on the couch to eat and watch the movie. Ava knew Connor wouldn't leave her side for awhile so she let him be. Not that she minded. He took the bowls to the kitchen when they had finished then curled up with her again and held her close. When she had fallen asleep he watched her before getting up to carry her to bed. Sighing he looked at his hand, not wanting to wake her covered her up and got blankets put more wood on the fire and laid on the floor. Ava woke about 2 am and saw him. Knowing she couldn't wake him before going to the bathroom went first. While washing her hands she hear Connor yelling her name in a panic while doors opened and hearing him run through looking. She walked out and grabbed him "babe, I'm here, it's ok, I'm here" he pulled her close rubbing his hand down her back. Ava knew this would happen a lot. "Let's get in bed? Then you can hold me" his breathing slowed as he let go "let me go put up the blankets. She nodded watching him and text Natalie "hey, I know it's late sorry. Call me when before you head to work" she put her phone down as she got into bed "now I can sleep, I hope"

She got up when her cell started to ring. She answered "hey Natalie. Do you have a few minutes?" She asked as she wrote a note telling Connor she was on the phone and on the couch. "Sure what's up?" Ava explained about last night "I don't know what to do? I left him a note just now" Natalie thought "I'm sure it was a nightmare for him. Give him a few days if it doesn't get better I suggest Dr Charles" Ava sighed "yes he was my next choice. I'm trying to get him to talk but it's not easy, he gets upset and we don't. Natalie I don't know what to do. I can't make him talk." It was Natalie's turn to sigh "he may need Dr Charles and he won't like that because he won't see he has a problem. I mean he doesn't I really think he is afraid something bad will happen. I get that it's a lot for you since this isn't Connor." Ava settled on the couch "maybe being home now it will help. Thanks I'll call later if I need you." Ava hung up and turned on the tv and covered up. Connor walked out later "I can get the fire going again" she nodded how calmer her seemed. He got it going and went to make them breakfast. She smiled relaxing and finding something for them to watch.


	17. Chapter 17

After spending a week in the hospital Connor finally got Ava home. He was grateful that Maggie and April came and cleaned and got food in the house. He had refused to leave with fear that something would happen. He started a fire once she was settled on the couch. He curled up next to her and started a movie. "Anything need or want?" He asked as they previews played Ava knew he was having a hard time. He still hadn't brought up that night. She shook her head looking at his cast. She knew Connor punched walled but to hit it so hard to break his hand? "Can we talk?" She asked "we have a lot to talk about and walking on eggshells got us here." He shook his head "not the time Ava. I'll start dinner. Soup?" Ava nodded "sounds perfect" she smiled he kissed her and headed to the kitchen. She followed after hearing banging "need help? I can do something. I'm not on bedrest." She said "no, and you don't need to move a lot with your ribs" he put the pot down and went to the fridge to get things for veggie soup when Ava held the door shut "I can sit and cut let me" he let go of the door as she got things out "did you make a hole in the wall?" He shook his head "at lest you didn't lose your temper on anyone" he nodded getting things out of the cabinet "she sat and started to cut "I was angry, I just left. I was going to Barnes and Nobles to get coffee and read to clear my head." She kept her eyes on her work "I was getting to the light and the person slammed on their breaks and I the last thing I remember was headlights coming from the side." She looked up not hearing anything she walked over to Connor and put her head on his chest and let him cry.

They finally got dinner done and sat on the couch to eat and watch the movie. Ava knew Connor wouldn't leave her side for awhile so she let him be. Not that she minded. He took the bowls to the kitchen when they had finished then curled up with her again and held her close. When she had fallen asleep he watched her before getting up to carry her to bed. Sighing he looked at his hand, not wanting to wake her covered her up and got blankets put more wood on the fire and laid on the floor. Ava woke about 2 am and saw him. Knowing she couldn't wake him before going to the bathroom went first. While washing her hands she hear Connor yelling her name in a panic while doors opened and hearing him run through looking. She walked out and grabbed him "babe, I'm here, it's ok, I'm here" he pulled her close rubbing his hand down her back. Ava knew this would happen a lot. "Let's get in bed? Then you can hold me" his breathing slowed as he let go "let me go put up the blankets. She nodded watching him and text Natalie "hey, I know it's late sorry. Call me when before you head to work" she put her phone down as she got into bed "now I can sleep, I hope"

She got up when her cell started to ring. She answered "hey Natalie. Do you have a few minutes?" She asked as she wrote a note telling Connor she was on the phone and on the couch. "Sure what's up?" Ava explained about last night "I don't know what to do? I left him a note just now" Natalie thought "I'm sure it was a nightmare for him. Give him a few days if it doesn't get better I suggest Dr Charles" Ava sighed "yes he was my next choice. I'm trying to get him to talk but it's not easy, he gets upset and we don't. Natalie I don't know what to do. I can't make him talk." It was Natalie's turn to sigh "he may need Dr Charles and he won't like that because he won't see he has a problem. I mean he doesn't I really think he is afraid something bad will happen. I get that it's a lot for you since this isn't Connor." Ava settled on the couch "maybe being home now it will help. Thanks I'll call later if I need you." Ava hung up and turned on the tv and covered up. Connor walked out later "I can get the fire going again" she nodded how calmer her seemed. He got it going and went to make them breakfast. She smiled relaxing and finding something for them to watch.


	18. Chapter 18

Ava woke the next morning in bed. She didn't remember anything after the party. She looked over at Connor who was still sleeping. She got up slowly went to the bathroom then to the kitchen to get some tea and make breakfast. She sat down with her bowl of fruit and hot tea when she felt hands on her arms and kiss on her head, smiling she looked up at him so he could kiss her "I didn't want to wake you" she said "how did you get me from the couch to the bed? Did I eat?" He laughed "you woke up to eat a little and to walk to bed and you were out again. My hand isn't fully healed to carry you." She looked at his hand "I like the brace. Can you fix me your worlds famous eggs?" He laughed and went to make them. "I put the baby things in the nursery and your things in the bedroom" she nodded "I hope you enjoyed yourself. It was hard keeping it from you, thankfully they told me the other day." He slid the plate of eggs her way when she bolted from the table "guess eggs are back out" he sighed going to the bathroom. Not seeing her there he went to the bedroom "Ava? What's wrong?" He sat beside her as she cried "I did enjoy it, it's just becoming real...you're doing a job you don't have to do" he kissed her head "why your doing it I don't know" he held her close to him "I love you that's why" she looked up at him "you heard me Ava Bekker, I love you" she smiled kissing him as her world became better.

She laid in his arms in the couch as they watched a movie. The snow had started and since Connor had the day off he was going to make the most of it holding her. He waited until she fell asleep before going to make lunch. He was in the kitchen when her phone started to ring, it picked it up to silence it but seeing a number he knew he answered it "hello?" He said "Connor? I thought I called..." Connor jumped in "Ava? You did" the person on the phone sighed "oh...I'll call her back later" the person hung up and Connor stood there looking at the phone. He turned in phone on silent made sure his phone was to and went back to lunch. His mind was still reeling when Ava walked in "who called?" He turned to look at her "oh..." she sat down "Connor I can..." she watched him slide her phone over "I'm not hungry" she whispered "you need to eat. You barely touched breakfast." She picked up her phone "can we eat and watch the movie and you hold me?" She questioned "Ava?" He whispered "no, Connor. Please no"

Ava sat alone worried. Connor had been gone for to long and the snow was coming down harder. She hoped he was outside freezing or at the hospital working. She called the person back only to get their voicemail. She left one message. She got up and went to the window "Connor, please answer the phone" she whispered as she called again. "Connor come home let's talk. Or at lest tell me your ok. I don't want to go into labor and you be gone." She closed her eyes "I love you, please come back" she went to the baby's room and looked at everything "we may end up leaving. That's ok" she whispered as she cried quietly. She didn't hear the door open. She didn't notice the arms wrapping around her. When she did her heart started racing "I'm going to kill you if Connor doesn't" she screamed turning


	19. Chapter 19

Ava turned and pulled away "why the hell are you here?" She whispered "I know Connor didn't invite you" he followed her out of the baby's room "I wanted to see for myself. You are very beautiful pregnant" she rolled her eyes "Connor is going to hit you and he is already in a brace from a broken hand." He looked around "you and my son have it all don't you?" She scoffed "not really. We try but it's hard work. Why are you here? And how the hell did you get in?" He held up a key "let myself in. I wanted to talk to you and you aren't taking my calls and Connor answered the last time." She looked at him arms crossed "oh I know. He saw your number which is why I'm guessing he answered then looked through my call log. My only saving grace is that I never answered or called you back. Again why are you here?" He looked at her stomach "do I even need to tell you why? I over heard Claire on the phone telling Connor she had something. For the baby. Didn't take long to figure things out." She moved away "so you want to know who the father is?" She asked "I have a feeling I already know. So my question is do we tell Connor or keep it our little secret?" She looked at him "oh, he already knows something happened. I also don't think you want him to know everything." He smiled "my son will believe anything I tell him. I'm guessing he isn't here because I called?" She didn't say anything "thought so, I can take care of you and the baby" Ava shook her head "baby and I will be fine. Thank you though. Now please leave. As much as I would love Connor to pouch you I'd rather he not re brake his hand" he leans over smelling her before kissing her cheek "I'll see you and the baby soon" she shivered as she held onto the counter watching him leave.

Ava showered and changed and washed clothes and cleaned the kitchen when she heard the door open and close. She prayed it was Connor if it wasn't she wasn't sure what she would do. Connor walked in and kissed her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left then I had to wait til the snow slowed down" she shook her head "your safe all that matters." Connor watched her body as she went back to cleaning "babe, your shaking what's wrong? I'm sorry I worried you but I didn't think it would be safe to answer." She sat down "i agree I think I'd been more upset over that. I had a visitor and I'm shaken up from that. I'll be ok" he nodded "it's slowed down how about we go to dinner. We can walk." She shook her head "ok I'll call it in and we can eat in front of the fire" he watched her reactions concerned "who came by Ava?" He whispered "does this have something to do with my father calling you earlier?" She nodded "he came by?" She nodded again "did you let him?" She shook her head "he had a key so he let himself in" she whispered "Connor I asked him over and over to leave. I didn't want him here." He watched her as the shaking got worse "Ava what did my father do to you?" He asked sitting down and lifted her chin "what did my father do to you?" He whispered locking eyes with her


	20. Chapter 20

Ava was so upset Connor just held her while she calmed down. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere while she about to have a break down. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and to breath. She heard Connor on the phone, no surprise there. She came out a while later calmer and curled up again and sighed as Connor sat beside her again. "It's a long story and not a good one" she whispered "I really don't even know where to start" he kissed her head "let me get us something to eat and hot tea and we can take this as slow as need be" he got up and went to the kitchen. He listened as Ava found something on tv. He knew her, he knew she was trying to clear her mind and relax. He stood and watched her thinking of the conversation with his dad he has a few minutes ago. Hearing the tea pot he poured two cups balancing the bowl of fruit on of of the cups he walked back in. Ava took the bowl and sat it down then a cup "thank you" He grabbed a blanket and sat down again. Her focus wasn't all there as she sipped her tea. They sat in silence for a good 15 to 20 minutes.

Ava took a deep breath "whatever I say your dad will have a different story." She said "so there was a guy I was dating...we did sleep together. A few times. It was nothing serious and I didn't see him often. Your father has a weird obsession with me, things happened, not fully against my will but your father can't take a no to save his life." Connor nodded "if you only knew Ava" she shrugged handing him her cup to put in the table "when the guy I was seeing found out he was angry and beat me." He looked at her "then I saw them and moved you here with me" she nodded "I never thought you and I would get here and I never want to see your father again. However he found me, not like it was hard. I was happy now I'm not so sure." He kissed her head "so according to my father he's the father of the baby." Ava groaned feeling sick "however sounds like whoever you were dating is the father" Ava looked at him "your the father. I know for a fact your father is not." She shivered as Connor put a blanket over her. He knew she was cold "things aren't going to get better over this. He will want a dna test, though that is up to you however I know my father and he won't give up."

He started dinner as Ava went out with Maggie for a while. He was glad she agreed to go out for a walk and whatever else Maggie had planned. He went to the baby's room and looked around. There was a frame he had found and had placed it above the crib. He was planning to put the child name, the family picture, how much the baby weighed heightens and time of birth. He didn't want the dna test down, he didn't care, never did. He wanted to be there from day one. He closed his eyes before closing the door and went back to the kitchen. He heard laughing in the hallway and smiled opening the door for Ava and Maggie he was happy to see Ava happy even if he knew it may not last. He kissed her head and took their jackets before they left for the baby room.


	21. Chapter 21

Connor laid in bed the next morning holding Ava. He kissed her head "morning baby" he whispered "how are you feeling?" She groaned "not good. My back is killing me and I hurt." He looked down at her "you are 38weeks" he said "I'm going to call in and not go to work." She looked up at him and scowled at him "I am not a baby Connor, I will be fine. I want to have the baby here anyways." He closed his eyes "yes I know. Fine I'll go, but you promise me you will..." she finished his sentence "call, yes Connor I will call" she got up so he could get up and get ready "I have two more weeks I'll be fine." He went to get ready and hoped she would keep her word.

Ava sat in the kitchen as Connor cooked breakfast "do we need anything here for the birth?" He asked sliding her plate over and got juice for them both before sitting down "no, we are good. I have towels just for the baby." He nodded eating he wasn't sure about all this but he trusted Ava on what she felt comfortable with. "If something goes wrong we will go to the hospital" he looked at her "Connor I'm fine baby is fine. Everything is measuring bright and baby is healthy." He nodded "who is going to be here to deliver this bundle of joy?" He asked "you" Ava said "who else" Connor dropped his fork "Ava I'm a surgeon not an OB. What if I get Maggie to come?" Ava laughed "she's not an OB either Connor, you will do just fine" he put his head in his hands "it would make me feel a lot better to have her near. Besides I figured she or Natalie would be better than a stranger." Ava finished and went to wash her plate when she felt Connor wrap his arms around her "Can I at lest ask Maggie?" He whispered in her ear making Ava laugh "yes you can ask. You might be right, extra hands on deck." He kissed her "leave them I'll clean when I get home. Call me if you need me or feel funny" he said kissing her "I'll see you later"

Connor found Maggie as soon as he had a free moment "got a minute?" He asked "sure, what's up?" Connor put his hands on the counter and leaned on them "Ava wants the baby to be born at home. Delivered by me."Maggie looked at him "so I suggested that you could be there, just in case. She said she would come to the hospitality something went wrong" Maggie nodded "I'll be there. Though I have a feeling she wanted it to be just you two." He nodded "she's due in about two weeks?" He shrugged "she's complaining of a back ache and hurting some. I'm guessing her body is trying now to get ready." She laughed "so in about two weeks. Maybe we should get you things to take home today so it will be there" he pushed back "thank you. She's ready as am I at this point. She's been a trooper through morning sickness and such." Maggie laughed "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to work."Connor sighed "the smell here makes her sick. I do often wonder what she does when I'm working. I know she stays busy and we try to meet for lunch." He looked at Maggie "i want to...Maggie I love her. I never cared who the father was I still don't. I want her and I want that baby" Maggie looked confused "you are signing the papers to be the father and you have Ava. She isn't going...oh..." she smiled "I'll help"

After getting off work and talking to Maggie again Connor went home. He picked up the groceries and headed home to cook dinner. Having dinner with Ava was something he had grown to love. He missed it when he worked late or if she was to sick to eat. He carried the bags up and put them in the kitchen. He found the fire going, blanket on the floor and Ava reading a book on the couch. He pulled the book down and kissed her "how are you feeling? And I told you I'd do the dishes once I got back" He sat up "I know but I figured I could do them. I feel fine too. Just a back ace nothing more. I left a recipe on the counter we can try" he nodded "well then, I'll go attempt to make it."She looked at him "what? You want to help?" She nodded "ok then come on"

They made dinner and curled up to watch a movie on the blanket with just the fire going. When finished Connor cleaned the kitchen as Ava made dessert and they went outside for a few minutes to look at the stars before going to have dessert. He couldn't keep his eyes of her as she slept in his arms. He woke her enough to get her to bed then he cleaned and headed to bed himself. He couldn't wait for the next day. He kissed her head "sleep well my love" He whispered


End file.
